Dark Carnival
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: On a night in October a carnival comes.The sky is clear and a bit chilly.The time to go home is almost over, but a circus is open, people of all all ages come to see the tricks.No one is suspecting anything odd,just good old fun.No one thinks their going to get hurt.No one has seen the tricks Ring Master Matthew Williams has up his sleeves. So come by and see, it's to die for.


**heyyyyyy! i heard this song by Christina Aguilear and my mind went literally in overdrive. I also got inspired by homestuck and Gamzee :U lol o yeah hope you like this thing i wrote :I oh yeah the little girl is Seychelles if you evr wonder, in my mind she has African like skin than white skin :P it fits better for her in my mind!**

**Discliamer: I don't own hetalia or the lyrics i used from the song Enter the Circus by Christina Aguilera which i turned into dialogue :D **

* * *

The night was cold and the moon shone brightly like a large pearl. A carnival had opened in October a few weeks ago and a circus had joined its business. Children and parents were scattered around and the air was filled with joy and laughter. Bright lights blinked and shone brightly around the rides and made shadows scatter around. Merry-go-rounds made the heads of children spin and twirl in colorful blurs. Their faces rosy with excitement at the thought of eating cotton candy and the wondrous sights of the carnival. One of the many speakers around the area blared out a loud horn and began to speak.

"The carnival will be closing in an hour and we recommend before leaving to take a seat the Dark Carnival and watch the amazing tricks of the Flying Marionettes and the dangerous adventures of the terrible lions and their trainer, Arthur Kirkland! And see the one and only Matthew Williams as your host and others. So get down there and take a seat and make it a full house. It's something to die for!" The speaker clicked and the chatter rose up and the Dark Carnival became a talking sensation. People of all ages ran to area of the large dark color tent. It had stripes of dark blues and purples; like the type you would see on a bruise. A woman with a puppet like outfit had a bright smile on her face. She welcomed everyone kindly and guided them to the benches around the ring.

They could see all the equipment the acrobats were to use. There wasn't any net underneath the ropes and swings. This increased the anticipation in the crowd and they cheered for the ringmaster to come out and start the show. The puppet lady disappeared and closed the open curtain, certain that no one else was coming in late. She gave a wicked smile as the light inside dimed and finally turned the room into a black void. The crowd went quiet and some swallowed in suppressed emotions. Some were scared for reason unknown and some wanting to see the show already. A spotlight light up the center of the ring and there stood the ringmaster, the one and only Matthew Williams.

He was quite famous for being so young and to have a successful circus. Not many people his age where able to take the pressure of organizing and planning. Not many people knew how he really looked like, face wise. He was wearing a deep purple coat with tails trailing him with the inside made of a slimy looking green color. His pants fit nicely, like they were tailored. They were striped a dark purple and lavender. His black dress shoes shine like brand new and reflected the white light above him. His top hat tilted forward as to not to show his face. His blonde wavy hair made a curtain and made the suspense even greater. A smirk grew on his face as he lifted a paper microphone to his lips. A band of drums, trumpets, violins, and other instruments filled in the silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls step right up, step right up. Come closer and you won't be believe your eyes. Behind this curtain witness something you never seen before. Heard before, dreamt before; the most amazing show on earth." He ran hurriedly and felt jittery. He opened a flap and out came a flurry of crows and entertainers. The crowd cheered and awed. They dance around the outline of the circle; they were wear old style dresses. Like ones from an old time masquerade ball. Beautiful porcelain masks hung from their faces as they twirled and swished. As they danced they sang an enchanting tune that was hauntingly alluring. Matthew sang along with his performs.

"La la la la la la la! It's the most amazing show on earth! La la la la la la la!" Then suddenly, proofs of white powder shoot up around the ringmaster and showed 3 women and a blonde haired man. The swings on the ceiling were set free and the man threw up a brown hair woman into the air above and then the rest. Two instantly latched on a swing while the other flew up and started to go down head first. Her short blonde hair fluttered out of a large purple ribbon. The crowd screamed in horror as the small girl with a bright pink mask came down. But right before she was out of range, the other girl with wavy black hair caught her from mid air and threw her higher up into the air. The same tune the performers sang on the floor heightened and almost became magical as mist and subtle lights illuminated their clothes and masks. They unexpected ripped of the dresses and where dressed in body suits with odd designs and colors. It was like a puddle of saturated colors and shades.

They flipped and twirled and bent in ways that seemed impossible to do. "Do you want to be wildly entertained? People to know your names? Do you crave fame? Well, they say 'things aren't always as what they seem to be. Even your greatest fantasies. You won't believe your eyes, won't even recognize the wonderment that lies behind the shimmer and lights! Welcome Arthur Kirkland and his lions!" The group of performs disappear into the white mist and cleared as the lions jumped out from the mist and roared in unison. A man wearing a similar outfit but with a waist coat and a dark brown collared shirt. He held a long crop as he danced with each of the lions. Not one growling or biting him.

Matthew had disappeared into the shadows and reappeared into the crowd. The spot light immediately shown on him as he was sitting next to a little girl with dark tanned skin and pigtails tied with large red ribbons. His hat was still tip, with a flourish of a hand a large white rose came into a view and handed it to the surprised blushing girl. He bowed and hopped down the stairs and into the lion arena. He gracefully, like a feather stepped on one of the lions back as it ran around in a circle. He raised his arms and jumped from the lions back upwards. The blonde male acrobat caught his arms and swung him. He spun to the side when he let go of and did a backwards flip.

His hat fell off and showed vibrant wide purple eyes. His face was painted in black and white. It was painted to show the structure of the skull. People looked in wide eyes and literally screamed when he almost slipped when the caught the arms of the blonde girl swinging. The attention was caught back to the lion tamer and looked in horror as the man with the pretty green eyes and short blonde hair, named Arthur Kirkland stuck half his body into the lion's mouth. There was a up roar as he came out with a girl in a long white dress came out holding a bouquet of wild flowers as she prance around and latched onto a ring that came down and wrapped around and did tricks. Some were life threatening and some average. The ring master came down from the air and picked up his microphone.

"Is is true what they say? Is it all what they say? Or is there more behind all that makeup, and the faces full of paint?" His face turned form happy to a crazy look in his eyes as he laughed and the crowd shrunk back as he walked towards the crowd, looking for a volunteer. He looked back at child from before; she was clutching the flower tightly with an odd look in her eyes, like she was entranced. He gave a wide smile and picked her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Her mother looked with wide eyes and tried to reach for her, but she was already pulled away and into the ring.

"I ask you, do want to come and play? Hahahaha. Get the world to come and play; hahahaha!" He swung her around in circles, dancing all over the place. She giggled happily as he laughed manically. The atmosphere became wild and uncontrollable. The crowd became panicked as the music became louder and louder. All the performers had painted their faces into hideous monsters and danced in all directions around them and through them. Many screamed in terror as tamer directed the lions at the crowd. They leapt at them and growled fiercely. The lot of them tried to open the entrance flap but the puppet woman stood in their way with a large knife. Her eyes, shined brightly, the hazel in them looked hungrily at them.

Then all too suddenly they knew what was going to happen to them. It was like a sick joke and a horrible dream you wanted to wake up from. They all shrieked as they ran around, not moving towards the ring where the little girl and ring master stood. It looked as if they were in their own little world, unconscious of the pandemonium right next to them. The same tune the circus people sang came up again and it didn't sound as enchanting as before. It sounded horrible, disgusting and frightening. Matthew looked up with crazed eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs. As if it were his last words.

"Sit back and relax, fasten your seatbelts! It's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side!" He laughed along with the little girl as they twirled and twirled, her blue dress flowed out like a flower. They didn't stop until the noise of the crowd die and all that was left were the instrument players and the performers. The lions walked back into the curtain and into their cages. The little girl looked around the dark tent with confusing.

"Where did everyone go?" He set her down on the floor and patted her head. She still had the flower in her hand; he reached for it and put it neatly in her hair. She looked at the men and women around her and titled her head to the side. Matthew looked at the girl with a glint in his eyes. He crouched down in front of her and took both her hands into his gloved ones.

"Would like to join my circus _Mon Cher_? It would be an honor to have you join it. You will be famous and have the time of your life while in it. What do you say?" She widened her eyes and nodded vigorously and gabbed on to his hand as the tent was being dismantled and trucks were being loaded. She didn't notice that once the tent was cleared, there was nothing on the grounds of the events that just happened. Not a sound was heard from the outside, it was as if there was never a circus going on. She climbed into a van filled the acrobats and dancing men and women.

She took a seat next to Matthew and looked at him with adoring eyes. "If I join the circus, will I be a ring master just like you?" He raised a black eyebrow at her, the paint was still on. He looked down at her and patted her head thoughtfully. He gave a wicked smile. He ruffled her hair, avoiding the rose.

"If you follow my lead, you will be the greatest one on earth. Putting excitement and suspense in those who are watching. Putting fear into their minds. So follow me and my friends into the world of circus, the Dark Carnival."

* * *

**well dont i feel epic and strangely awesome :I tots gonna back to my other stories :U hope u liked it or something =w= oh and sorry if it's short i was working in kind of a hurry :P**


End file.
